bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 4
(Ok, third chapter today. XD) I trudged down a beaten path, thankful that there weren't any enemies to attack me, since my muscles ached from walking so much. I decided that I would walk another hour and then I would rest for a while. It had been about two hours since I had started walking, and I haven't stoppex since, not even for a quick break. I kept walking, keeping note of my surroundings as I slowly used up my energy. Finally, I was so tired that I nearly collapsed, and I settled down for the much awaited break. I leaned against a tree, and had a quick snack comprised of an Apple that I had found nearby. As I bit through the apple, I decided to inspect the backpack. It had a faint glow to it, too faint to be seen. I looked all over the backpack to see what it looked like, completely, and found w small name tag. It said a name, in very faint writing. The only part that I could read was the name Mettias. I pondered if I had heard the name, but I had never heard of a person named mettias, so I shrugged off the thought. I pulled out my sword from my makeshift sheath, and decided to try it out. I swung it at a tree, and cut right through the trunk like it was jelly. I looked at the blade in surprise, and poked the edge with my index finger, but the blade wasn't much sharper than the average hunting knife. I didn't understand how the sword could be that powerful, but I knew that the metal was from another dimension, my dimension, and I guessed that it was more powerful in this dimension than in my own. I transformed the blade into a bow, and tested the string, then the weight, to see if it felt naturally balanced. All weapons have to feel right for them to be utilized correctly and used to their full potential. Or so I was told. In this instance, I was sure I was right. I transformed the bow back into a sword, and went back to where I was sitting, and took a nap. I fell into a deep sleep, and in my sleep I had a nightmare, although it had happened already in my past. The dream began as I was an airship pilot, sent to the front lines of the stromling war. All I saw was pure destruction. Most of the fleet had been blasted out of the sky, and the troops on the ground were being slaughtered. The crew fired their turrets down onto the stromlings below, causing mayhem. Then, a full-scale battle burst out. Spores, giant boulders infected with maelstrom, were flung at us from what could be described as launchers. Then, we were hit. I then called a retreat, for I knew we'd be crushed if we didn't flee. Our airship ditched, while the other forces were crushed, and faced the same fate they would have if we were there to help. Then, all i heard was the stromling screeches of attack, and I woke up. "Agh!!" I screamed as I woke up. I looked around, it was dark, and judging by the position of the moon, it had to be midnight. That's when I heard a low growl. I grabbed my blade, and got up. I looked around the clearing, and saw nothing. I stayed quiet as I listened for the growl again, this time it was behind me. I swung around, and stabbed my blade out. I felt the blade make contact, and looked up to see what could be a cyclops staring down at me. It seemed shocked, and it dropped it's mace, then crumbled into dust. I looked around the clearing in which it came from, and saw a skeleton laying next to side of a tree, back seemingly broken, and a sheathed blade next to it. I walked over to it, and picked up the blade. I nudged the skeleton with my foot, and I sighed with relief when it didn't jump up to attack me. The sword seemed strangely well balanced, so I put the sword in my backpack. I looked over the corpse, and found a small guide, which was labeled "A summoner's guide". It was in very good condtition, for something lying outside for who-knows-how-long, so I put it in my backpack, and went back to the path, and starting walking again. (For those of you that understand what happened in the end, you get a cookie. literally but, you get the point. If you don't understand what happened in the end, i'll tell in the comments box.) Category:Blog posts